


How Bold of You

by AiShi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, I Don't Know Anymore, I'm Still Bad At Tagging, Implied Switching, Just read it if you want, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, My First Smut, Slight fluff, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), What am I doing?, porn with a bit of plot, slight angst, what am I?, what am i writing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiShi/pseuds/AiShi
Summary: "Hand over your money and we won't carve your hearts out."That would've been threatening if the two guys that were supposedly mugged actually had a heart, money, or fucks to give.Or do they?





	How Bold of You

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look. My first (explicit) smut.

A short, black-haired man wearing the typical suit and tie which was still looking fine as hell despite the time of the night, was just heading home after a stressful overtime from work.

A tall, brown-haired boy wearing a baggy hoodie and the tightest of skinny jeans that were practically painted on his legs, was just heading back after dumping another asshole he thought was actually different from the previous assholes he dated.

Both could care less about the other's presence as they walked together through a particularly dark alleyway, simmering in their own bubbles of pure irritation.

And then those bubbles bursted after a group of five thugs jumped out from the shadows and cornered them with knives in hand, and one with a gun.

"Hand over your money and we won't carve your hearts out." One of them stood in front of the two, a wicked smile gracing his ungraceful lips, while idly wielding the weapon in his hand to emphasize his point.

He was expecting to see terror on their portraits. Waiting for them to vibrate and cower with fear as they comply with what was asked of them. Anticipating their own versions of pleading for mercy.

But all he got was twin unimpressed looks.

"Bold of you to assume I have a heart." The raven deadpanned.

"Bold of you to assume I have money." The brunet followed without missing a beat.

The group exchanged glances at each other in a mix of surprise and confusion. They thought the duo were just fucking around.

But the moment a hook to the left side of the head, and a kick to the left side of the torso landed in two of their guys in a flash – from the brunet and the raven, respectively – they knew they were fucked.

It's safe for one to assume that any mugging that happens on the streets is, indeed, a  ~~bad~~  terrible day for the victim. But with these two, there was a role-reversal.

Despite being total strangers, the two worked together like a well-oiled machine. After the first two were rendered immobile for a moment, the raven didn't waste a second to target the one with the gun behind them, while the brunet went for the one in front.

Surprised by the raven's agility as he charged towards him, the poor fella with the gun couldn't even blink an eye as the raven took hold of the weapon and swung a fucking good uppercut that almost cracked his jaw.

The brunet, on the other hand, easily evaded the uncoordinated knife wielding (out of panic) from the guy who threatened them, and didn't hesitate to land his own blow straight to the bastard's nose. He noticed the last of them, along with the first two, coming up from behind him with weapons on the ready. Yet he didn't even need to do anything as the raven took control of the situation with the authority of the gun.

"Do that and it's lights out for you, shitheads." The raven said evenly, tone almost bored by the thugs' incompetence. He couldn't even feel the rush of adrenaline in his veins, which would have been a good substitute for the stress.

"Get lost." He ordered in a clipped manner as their stupid mugs were only causing him a headache.

Both of the "victims" watched the five scrambled to get out from the duo they had the misfortune to cross paths with. The moment they were out of sight, the brunet let out a sigh as he planted his foot on the nearby wall to tie his shoelaces. The raven, in turn, observed him in silence before tossing the weapon to an open bin without a care.

Soon enough, the two guys took to checking each other out wordlessly, eyes sparkling at every inch they trail despite the dim lighting.

"Nice suit." The brunet spoke out first, a boyish smile curling his lips.

"Nice ass." The raven returned shamelessly, eyeing those tight jeans as they hugged the brunet's legs perfectly.

Eyebrows shot up at the shorter man's bluntness. Nonetheless, the attitude wasn't entirely unwelcome. At least they could spare beating around the bush.

A beat of silence passed through them as they stared at each other in the eye. Even in the poor lighting, the connection between the two was as clear as day; the desire in their eyes apparent. If the rather piss-poor action they got involved in was far from enough to relieve their systems from the stress, then maybe another sort of action would.

"I didn't even break a sweat." The brunet commented offhandedly, a coy smile playing on his lips as he sauntered towards the raven.

An eyebrow arched at the message he was implying.

"If you want to, all you have to do is ask." The shorter man responded smoothly.

"Well then... sir." The brunet purred as he played with the raven's tie. "Shall I lead you to your room tonight?" He asked, batting his eyelashes at the other.

The raven just hummed in response and appreciation.

"Levi." He blurted out. "Just so you know whose name you'd be screaming tonight."

The statement went straight towards the brunet's dick. He slowly leaned forward until his lips were grazing the shorter's ear.

"Eren." He whispered. "Just so you know which mantra you'll be praying tonight.

 

* * *

 

They ended up in a rather fancy hotel. Not really part of Eren's plans, but he's not complaining. It was Levi who insisted, after all.

He had complained by the brunet's hotel suggestions as he reasoned he "couldn't trust them just by looking at the fucking exterior of the fucking building."

To which, Eren had responded with, "I thought I've since established that I'm broke?"

Thus, why Levi ended up choosing and paying for their room in the end.

The moment the lock clicked shut, Eren instantly pinned the raven to the door and dove in for those tempting lips of his. Open-mouthed kisses were shared, and when tongues came out to play, Eren fought hard to gain dominance.

Amused with the brunet's determination, Levi let him have his moment for a while. And just when Eren thought he had control over the situation, Levi immediately swiped the reins off his hands.

He pushed the brunet to the nearest wall and easily gained control over their heated kiss. Eren couldn't help the wanton moan that escaped his lips when the raven started groping his ass generously. He thought he couldn't get any harder until Levi grabbed hold of both his legs and hoisted him up against the wall. His own legs instinctively wrapped around the raven's waist, and having a taste of his strength was almost enough to make him moan like a cheap whore.

Actually, it was pretty damn difficult not to do just that the more he could feel the raven's erection on his ass, and his own grinding against the other's abdomen. He started to desperately push off Levi's suit jacket without breaking the battle between their tongues.

Levi took the hint and shrugged off his jacket without even wavering from the weight of the brunet. Cupping the taller by the ass, he started steering them towards the bed. Eren was already dry humping him as he stepped into the right direction, and his desperation was only spurring him on to get down to business.

In a split-second after his back hit the covers, Eren was pulling the raven in for a kiss again, finding his mouth entirely addictive on its own. Levi let him pull him in, though his hand had already wandered beneath the brunet's hoodie.

Eren let out another moan as Levi pinched one of his nipples and rolled it between his thumb and forefinger. His own hands began their frantic task of unbuttoning the raven's dress shirt and failing miserably. He couldn't help groaning in annoyance when he couldn't even pop a single button.

Levi, on the other hand, took off the brunet's hoodie in one fluid motion, and he immediately latched on those deliciously exposed collarbones of his. Eren was whining needily at that point, his body trembling in anticipation as the other man continued to suck marks on his tanned skin like a fucking leech. His hips began to grind against the raven on their own accord, searching for some much needed friction against his tented pants.

Levi obliged with the silent plea and began unbuttoning the younger's pants. A guttural groan escaped the brunet's lips when the raven reached inside and firmly gripped his rock-hard erection.

"No underwear? Naughty, naughty." The raven whispered hotly against the brunet's lips.

Levi swiped his thumb over the tip to discover Eren was already weeping in his pants. And he hasn't even really started yet. Smirking, he started to peel off the younger's pants, wondering to himself how in the fuck the brunet got them on in the first place when it took him quite the effort to strip it off.

But any complaints got stuck in his throat as the full sight of the brunet's gorgeous, naked body blessed his sights. Now, this is an image he'd etch in his brain for future purposes.

"No fair, I want to see your body as well." The brunet grumbled while fighting against the blush creeping up his cheeks.

The sight just made him all the more delectable, and Levi couldn't refuse his request for that. He started with his tie, peeling it off in a rather slow pace before popping the buttons on his shirt one-by-one in the same agonizing pace. He relished in the desperate look of the brunet as he struggled to restrain himself from just ripping open the goddamn fabric.

Eren shamelessly raked his eyes all over the raven's toned torso and he couldn't help his gaze from lingering on those fucking mouth-watering abs even if he tried.

"Fuck, I wanna suck your dick right now." He blurted out.

"Is that how you ask for a favor?" Levi teased, arching a brow.

Eren swallowed at that. If that's how Levi wants to play, then fuck it all to hell, count him in.

"May I suck your dick, please Levi, sir?" He pleaded, donning on a deceitful look of innocence that he has mastered over the years.

Levi narrowed his eyes as Eren's words made his dick twitch. He's fucking good, alright.

"Now, how could I say no to that?" He responded before proceeding to sit down at the edge of the bed, waiting for the brunet to make his move.

Eren did so without wasting any more time, scrambling out of bed before crawling over between the raven's legs. He licked a stripe on the bulge he was sporting before proceeding to take off the raven's belt.

Levi's pants were soon slid off down to his ankles and Eren took to breathing in deeply the raven's musk through his boxers.

"Aren't you a filthy brat?" Levi commented, though he was stroking said brat's head.

"You wouldn't be this hard if you didn't like it. I can feel you twitching." Eren merely smirked back.

He soon started to slide those boxers off to join in with the pants at the raven's ankles, and Levi's own erection sprang free to the exclusive viewing of the brunet. He licked a stripe from the base up to the tip, which made Levi clutch instinctively on the sheets at the feel of the brunet's tongue.

"Fuck, so big." Eren praised before sucking his dick with much enthusiasm.

Levi's hand flew to grab hold of those chocolate brown locks as Eren's skillful mouth and tongue worked their magic in bringing out every guttural groan and grunt out of his throat. That mouth alone was enough to drive him to completion, and that wasn't the plan for tonight.

"Stop." Levi ordered as he could feel himself slowly tipping over the edge. "That's enough. Get back in bed and lie pretty for me."

Eren complied without much hesitation, lying on his back and waiting for the other to join him. The moment he was settled, Levi caged him in place before going back to leaving marks on the crook of his neck.

"Got any lube?" The raven asked as he continued to pepper kisses all over the brunet's neck and collarbone.

"That's not necessary." Eren almost whispered, lost in the feel of the raven's lips on his neck.

Levi pulled away to shoot the brunet a look of inquiry. Eren bit his lower lip before pulling the backs of his knees and presenting his ass to the raven.

Levi's eyes widened for a second as the sight of a princess plug – with the crystal in the same teal color as the brunet's eyes – graced him. _How in the fuck had he missed that?_

"Fuck." He couldn't help muttering out before diving in for those already kiss-swollen lips again. "Do you always wear this?" He asked while idly toying at the plug.

"No. So consider yourself lucky." Eren retorted with a sly smile. "And I want it raw." He added breathily.

Actually, Levi's already lucky even without the plug on and the consent of doing it bareback. But god-fucking-damn he's fucking grateful for the additional blessing.

He kept pulling out moans and whines from the brunet the more he played with the plug while leisurely rubbing his shaft at the same time, each sound a music to both his ears and dick.

"Ready?" Levi whispered hotly at the brunet's ear before biting lightly on its shell.

Finding his mouth unable to form coherent words anymore, Eren could only nod fervently in answer. Smirking at the already wrecked state of the younger, Levi slowly pulled the plug free and the brunet whined at the loss of it. Eren bit hard on his lip as the raven began to line himself up at his entrance.

"Feel free to scream as loud as you can." Levi instructed, the tip of his dick already inching inside the brunet's twitching hole.

"Just fuck me already, dammit!" Eren demanded, already done with all the teasing.

He knew he deserved the choked sound that escaped his throat when the raven rammed it all in one go. And fucking hell is he _not_ complaining about it.

"Fuck, that's tight." Levi muttered as he bottomed out completely.

It didn't take him long before the brunet was giving him the go signal to start moving. He started off at a fairly even pace, letting himself get lost in the tight heat that was swallowing his entire length greedily. Eren, himself, had long since given in to the feeling of euphoria, with the size of the raven's cock stretching his hole deliciously. The noises he was making could rival that of a pornstar. But he was far too gone to even notice it himself.

Levi's grunts and groans blended in with the brunet's whines and moans as he picked up the pace, pounding earnestly into that luscious ass for what it's worth, one of the brunet's legs propped over his shoulder. At one point, Eren had started screaming out the raven's name everytime his cock rammed into his hole.

"Fuck! On your knees. Now." Levi ordered in a clipped manner.

Eren wanted to mourn at the loss of contact, but whatever was left of the rational part of his mind had him complying with the demand hastily. He rolled onto his stomach and lifted his ass in the air to offer it to the sex god who was currently blessing him with his grace.

Levi wasted no time in lining himself up again at his still twitching entrance while squeezing an ass cheek on one hand.

"Ready?"

"Ye--ahhhh!" Eren moaned out as Levi thrusted in in one fluid motion.

"Fuck, Eren. You feel so good." The raven praised as he started with the pace they left off. "So tight. So perfect." He continued in-between his own groans of pleasure.

And holy hell was Eren weak against praise kinks.

 _"Yes. Fuck me. Use me. Wreck me. Don't fucking stop 'til I can't walk straight for a week."_ He wanted to say. But all that came out of his mouth was cries of, "Levi. Levi. Levi."

And it only got even louder when the raven found his sweet spot. He was outwardly sobbing the raven's name by then.

"Eren, look here." Levi ordered as he caged the brunet from the behind.

Even with tears flowing freely from his eyes, Eren still looked fucking gorgeous to the raven's eyes. As much as he wanted to hear the brunet crying out his name, he couldn't resist going for those irresistible lips as he continued to ram his hole eagerly, while his other hand worked the brunet's unattended cock in time with his thrusts.

With the combination of the raven's cock brushing his prostate over and over again, along with the handjob he was receiving at the same time, it didn't take much longer for Eren to finally tip over the edge, unable to even give out a warning as he was completely lost in coital bliss.

Levi couldn't last much longer himself. Not with how the brunet clenched around him.

"Fuck. I'm coming." He managed to warn the younger.

"Give it to me. I want all your milk inside me. Please, Levi, sir." Eren pleaded wantonly, still crying from the overstimulation.

That was the final push that finally sent the raven over the edge. He moaned out Eren's name like a mantra as he spilled his load onto him. Eren whined again as he felt Levi's cum filling him to the brim, and though it may feel disgusting in time, it felt fucking heavenly at the moment.

The raven pulled out and reveled in the sight of his cum dripping out of the brunet's hole, before crashing face-first beside him.

"Fucking... amazing." Eren managed to wheeze out as he was catching his breath.

Levi could only grunt an agreement, feeling all those pent-up stress from work leave his system.

 

When the high from their recent activity was slowly subsiding, that sinking feeling was starting to settle in Eren's chest. Fucking strangers isn't anything new to him, and in fact, he's even dated some of those after a while. It's not really something he's proud of, though. Especially when most of them turned out to be the assholes they were.

Give it an hour, more or less, and he'll be picking up his clothes and call it a night. And if the raven would hint for a round two at another time, he's less likely to decline. Not when he had a taste of that cock inside him.

Every possible scenario was already going through his head as he lay limp on the bed: How he would leave this room and never see this knockout of a man again; how they would exchange numbers, if only nothing more but for booty calls; how they would consider dating after several mind-blowing orgasms; how they would come to realize it was all just physical; how they would break-up soon after; how they would cycle back to being mere strangers.

Every scenario was a familiar possibility he already went through one too many times. He's long since learned not to attach his heart to every man he dated. He'd come to expect every conversation, every action that comes one after the other.

_So why was he so surprised when the raven carried him, bridal-style, to the bathroom to help him clean up?_

Why?

Oh. Because it wasn't familiar.

"What're you doing?" Eren managed to ask as the raven's strong arms settled him into the bathtub with ease.

"You prefer having dried cum in your ass for the rest of the night? That's disgusting." Levi replied casually, though putting an emphasis on his genuine disgust by the idea.

"Why're you doing this?" Eren amended, still looking dumbly at the other man like he was an abstract painting of some sort.

"Do you not want me to do it?" Levi arched a brow.

"It's not that. I'm just... I've never had someone else do it for me." Eren admitted, a light pink tint settling on his cheeks.

Levi just hummed a response to that, keeping his own guesses behind his reasons to himself.

Though apparently, round two happened in that very bathtub where Levi got creative with how he ravaged the brunet in ways Eren never even experienced before, no matter how much experience he thought he already has.

Then they were eventually heading back to bed only to suck each other dry. Eren loved the taste of the raven's cum down his throat as much as it is up his ass. And even though he has made it a personal rule, he couldn't resist cuddling up to the raven as they both finally drifted to sleep.

And when Levi held him just as close, he couldn't help the dopey smile on his lips at the small gesture.

 

* * *

 

They separated ways the next morning with Eren carrying a portion of the raven's money, and Levi carrying a piece of the brunet's heart. They separated ways with each other's numbers saved in their phones.

"Next time, I'm topping ;)" was Eren's first text to the raven.

Levi could only smirk as he read the message, and didn't take long to send a reply.

"Well, that's awfully bold of you."

**Author's Note:**

> Eventually, Eren has come to realize that Levi is the one asshole he wouldn't mind dating, in the same way as Levi realized Eren is a work he wouldn't mind doing overtime.


End file.
